


Big Lights Will Inspire You

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sits in on Sam's audition with the other guys, and mutual appreciation ensues.</p><p>'Audition' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Lights Will Inspire You

**Author's Note:**

> For MDemagogue and cl0vrl0vr on Twitter
> 
> I've placed Sam's audition after the end of classes for reasons of a 'Kurt in old, tight clothes due to slushies' nature.

Sweet Porcelain: Chapter 20- Big Lights Will Inspire You

 

Kurt sighed as he slammed his locker door. As much fun as their courtyard performance had been, they hadn't seen anyone coming into audition for Glee club, and he'd already had to change his outfit three times that day due to repeated slushy attacks. He was down to his final backup outfit, skinny jeans paired with a shirt that he'd bought back in Sophomore year, which was now right on the edge of being too tight even for him, stretched taut over his torso and stomach almost uncomfortably. 

Turning to head out into the parking lot, Kurt stopped short as Finn and Artie tore past him, Finn pushing Artie's wheelchair fast enough Kurt wouldn't have been surprised to see black skid marks on the hallway floor. Kurt pursed his lips and let out an ear-splitting whistle, and Finn skidded to a halt, dragging Artie to a stop and spinning them both round to face Kurt. Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Class is officially over gentlemen. Shouldn't you be racing out of school, not further into it?" Finn gave a big puppyish grin, chest heaving from the exertion of pushing Artie at speed, and panted as he spoke. "The new guy on the football team, Sam, I heard him singing in the shower yesterday and me and Artie convinced him to try out for Glee, he's gonna give us a preview today so we can talk him up tomorrow."

"Which 'we' is he performing for?"

Artie buried his face in his hands as Finn responded blithely, "Us, Puck, Mike. Y'know, all the guys."

Kurt's eyebrow raised still higher, and when Artie dared to lift his head he blanched at the look in his friend's eyes. "All the guys? Am I to assume that my invitation to this charming social event got lost in the mail?"

Finn's grin froze on his face, before slowly ebbing away as he glanced away from Kurt, "I was just on my way to invite you." Kurt smirked, enjoying the look of fear growing in Finn's wide eyes. "Well, I'm here now, so let's go see this bright new hope for Glee club." He strode over and batted Finn's hands from the handles of Artie's wheelchair, settling his own into place and steering his friend at a much more sedate pace in the direction of the choir room.

As they walked into the room Kurt's eyes swept the room, taking in and dismissing the known elements, Puckerman and Mike Chang, and stopping short at the sight of the new player, a frankly gorgeous boy with unfortunately bleached-looking blonde hair. Nevertheless, the rest of the package more than made up for the hair, warm hazel-green eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. An almost perfect body, sculpted both by nature and environment into something that any sane person should drool over. The boy shifted uncomfortably at all the attention on him, and his t-shirt rode up slightly, revealing an array of abdominals that Kurt longed to sink to his knees and run his tongue over; but he forcibly reined that thought in, he was so over the straight boy crush thing.

Giving the blonde a careful nod of acknowledgement Kurt sashayed over and settled into the seat next to Mike, as far away from Puck as possible. Sam stood in front of them all and gave a frankly adorable introduction that made Kurt just want to take him home and snuggle, and then Finn went round and introduced all the current Glee members present. When he finally got round to introducing Kurt Sam cocked his head slightly to one side and scrutinised the brunette closely, Kurt shifting under the focus. Sam finally smiled slightly, "Sorry dude, I didn't recognise you for a minute there, your hair was kinda different when you were busting that move the other day." Kurt sniffed dismissively, "An ill-advised experiment with product that Rachel Berry will live to regret forcing me into." 

Sam just looked at him, "I preferred it the other way, looked like someone had been running their fingers through it. Was really hot."

Before Kurt could respond to this extraordinary statement Puck interjected with a comment about Sam's admittedly large mouth, the blonde's quick riposte bringing an appreciative smile to the faces of Finn, Artie and Mike, while Puck pouted. Kurt gave Sam an amused nod which the blonde received with what looked suspiciously like a wink. Finn brought everything back on track by asking Sam what song he was going to sing, the jock responding with 'Billionaire', which enthused the rest of the group but left Kurt none the wiser as to what he was going to hear. 

Sam picked up a guitar, cradling it with a comfortable ease that spoke of long practice. Puck pulled his own guitar from its case, and Finn settled himself behind the drums while Artie rolled into place next to Sam. Mike stood and began stretching as Sam began to play the opening measure, Puck and Finn coming in as Sam began to sing. 

Kurt sat and scrutinised the whole performance, taking in the way they played well together without practice, Artie coming in without hesitation to pick up the rap sections, and Mike's freestyling. But it was all overshadowed by Sam's stunning voice. Kurt allowed his eyes to close as the song entered its second verse, Sam's voice washing over him as he started subconsciously planning out songs where the club could feature this voice to their benefit. He was so involved in his considerations that he didn't notice the performance coming to an end until he opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. He sighed and refocused himself.

"First off, I want to congratulate you on your performance as a group. Considering you've never played together before you pulled that off extremely well. Mike, we definitely need to work on integrating your freestyle dance into our group performances, it's something unique and will play well with judges. Artie, your vocals were flawless as always." 

The rest of the guys exchanged pleased glances, knowing how rare approval from Kurt was, then Kurt turned to look at Sam.

"Sam, I think the Glee club would be lucky to have you. Your voice is different from any other in the club at the moment, and would enrich our vocals immeasurably. Having another guitar player will allow us to tackle more complicated pieces without needing to take up the jazz band's rehearsal time, and I'm reasonably certain you'll be a better dancer than Finn, which is the minimum requirement for the club. If you were interested in joining I would certainly recommend you to our faculty sponsor and the rest of the club."

Sam's cheeks flooded with colour as he absorbed Kurt's impassioned statement, and he ducked his head as the other guys hid smiles. There was something about Kurt's compliments that was so genuine that they really affected you. When Sam looked up his blush was somewhat under control, but his hands tapped out a nervous stacatto rhythm on the body of his guitar. "Nobody's ever said anything like that about me before; Thanks, dude." 

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're welcome, Sam. But please, don't call me dude."

Puck chuckled and patted Sam on the back as the blonde's cheeks flushed again and he shuffled his feet, muttering something under his breath that made Artie fight to hide his smile. Sam looked up and smiled sheepishly, "But, you are a dude?" Kurt smirked, "Yes I am, I just don't like being referred to like that, just a personal preference." Sam nodded acceptance of this agreeably, propping the guitar backed against the risers where he'd picked it up from and nodding to Finn and the rest of the guys. "So let me know when the 'official' auditions are and I'll be there." Finn smiled broadly, "Awesome, we're gonna rock this year!"

Kurt sighed, and swept up his messenger bag, giving a wave to the assembled 'bros' as he headed for the door, he needed to get home if he was going to get dinner started before his dad could come home and insist on ordering pizza again. He was almost to the door when he heard running footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Sam jogging towards him, a smile on his face. The blonde slowed to a stop, and held out his hand, in which he was holding Kurt's iPhone. "It was on the floor by your chair, I think it must have slipped out of your pocket when you stood up or something." Kurt took the phone with a relieved smile, "Thank you, Sam, I don't know what I'd have done without this."

Sam tossed him a casual salute and turned to jog back towards the choir room, and Kurt had just reached out to push the door open when he heard the blonde's voice echoing down the hallway. "By the way, I put my number in there Kurt, call me anytime." Kurt span on his heel meeting Sam's eyes and noting with surprise that they were dark with lust as they raked over his body, lingering on the tight fit of his shirt and the crotch of his jeans. Sam winked at him again before pushing the choir room door open, and Kurt took a second to calm his racing thoughts before he opened his phone, scrolling through his contacts. He smiled to himself when he found the number under 'Sam' and almost opened a text, before stopping himself.

The blonde was very sure of himself, it wouldn't hurt to wait til he got home before texting him. He didn't want Sam to think he was desperate after all. He flashed back for a moment to the brief view he'd gotten of Sam's abs, and he almost turned round to go back to the choir room and plant one on him, but no, he would be strong. Kurt Hummel wasn't easy. Sam Evans was gonna have to pull out all the stops if he wanted to date this diva.


End file.
